


Discrepancy

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't make sense that the ultimate soldier's touch should be so  gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discrepancy

Captain America had been designed to be the ultimate weapon of the United States against the Nazi threat.

It didn’t make sense that his touch should be so gentle.

Sure, Bucky didn’t exactly have a reference for how sex was supposed to work, being that he was the Fort’s mascot and a joke to everyone but Steve. Which translated to Bucky still being a virgin.

He’d wanted to lose his virginity plenty of times before, and had always had a wide selection of attractive soldiers he would have gladly chosen for the task, but there was the slight problem of it being a game that required two players. With no one else being willing to take him seriously, it shouldn’t have been any big surprise that Steve Rogers would be his first _actual_ partner.

Nevertheless, being the sneaky mascot had afforded him plenty of opportunities to _watch_ , and from what Bucky had seen, sex was rough, messy, and quick. It’d seemed like a flurry of hurried movements stolen when it was believed no one else would see the two soldiers engaged in what their government would have termed "dishonorable" behavior.

Not slow and not starting with a kiss that progressed confidently to a lazy hand undoing Bucky’s uniform.

Bucky wasn’t complaining about the discrepancy.

But he was, apparently, giving some unknown signal to Steve, who stopped his slow undressing of Bucky to pull back and stare searchingly into his eyes. Bucky didn’t care much for that look. It was the one that said Steve was rethinking their age differences, and while Bucky got that Steve was a sensitive guy, and wouldn’t have wanted him any other way, Bucky’d been fighting against that worry for the past two years.

"Buck -"

"Don’t," Bucky interrupted. "I’m old enough to risk my life fighting at your side. I’m certainly old enough to _lie_ at your side."

Bucky blushed at his own wording, which seemed ridiculous to Bucky, given the coarseness of the average soldier’s language he’d been exposed to since coming to live at Fort Lehigh.

He didn’t think he’d be blushing as much if Steve had gone the regular, hurried sex route, and Bucky mentally cursed Steve for not doing so for the entirety of the lull in conversation that followed his outburst.

His inward cursing ended and eventually turned to outward moaning as Steve pulled him close and continued his unhurried efforts.


End file.
